Gundam: Blood Chronicles
by DeathEmperorDaeron
Summary: Its 0089 of the Universal Century and the war has come to a close between the Neo Zeon and the Earth Federation, leaving the Republic of Zeon crippled and their chance of complete autonomy destroyed. In 0089.8.25 August 25, 0089 The Earth Federation begi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam...if I did, would I be sitting here in a small house typing on a crappy computer? Didn't think so. However all characters in this story are of my own creation, however thanks to INK for his creative talents: Enforcer, Sentinel, Siren, Shocktrooper, and Grunt are his and must have his permission to use. Thank you for your time and patience, please enjoy the story.

**GUNDAM**

_Blood Chronicles_

By: Death Emperor Daeron

**CHAPTER 1**

-A New War for Independance-

**-U.C. 0089.09.01-**

_**Axis Asteroid Fortress near Side 4**_

A figure walks down the darkened halls of the former Neo Zeon base. However a light was at the end of this hall, sounds of people talking became more evident as he continued his calm pace. The figure entered the room, it was a meeting hall. Men in black and gold military uniforms sat before the figure as he walked in and took his seat at the head of the table. On the walls of the hall is the symbol of Zeon, yet with a background of stars and a lorrel leaf pattern on the left and right sides.

"General, everything has gone accourding to plan, Anaheim Electronics at Von Braun has surrendered all of it's facilities to our military force, also the completion of the mass produced mobile suits is at 90, we should be at full effiencey by the end of the mounth." An older man sitting the figures left continued his report. "We also have begun Project Shadow, by the end of this year the weapon should be completed and ready for Xenol's use." The man closed his folder and waited for the General to speak.

"Very good gentlemen..." said the General.

"General Galven, we are ready to begin the live broadcast." said another man in a military uniform. Galven stood up, his face breaking form the shadows of the hall, he was young, his face unscathed by war, and his eyes showed he had talent in battle. Galven dismissed the officers and entered another room directly off from the meeting hall. In the room was the Zeon flag and a stand with Galven's speech. "Were on in 5...4...3..." the young man mouthed 2 and 1 and gave the go ahead for Galven to begin.

"People of the Earth Sphere...I am Galven Zelnor...the savior of Zeon...I come to you today, not as an enemy of the Federation, yet as an idealist. I wish for peace, not war, all we ask is that the Colonies become independant from the Earth Sphere and its governing body, the Earth Federation." The speech continued into details of his idealistic plans of independance and the avoidance of a unecessary conflict. However the idea of a revival of Zeon was far from accepted by Earth Federation officials. "All I ask is a chance to prove that with Space and Earth seperated that a glorious revolution will begin! Come people of space and people of Earth, let us join under peace!" The speech ended with the symbol of Zeon appearing on the screen.

"Wonderful job Galven." said a Zeon officer.

"Galven Zelnor...you do know this will fall in the vast majority of unpopularity of many Colonies?" a young woman, around 15, dressed in a navy blue and silver Zeon military uniform came into the room and took a seat.

"Ah, its been sometime Ashe, yes I do know of this and I have a solution." Galven smiled wickedly. "Come Ashe, let us watch the revolution begin...and please tell me more about your new project..." Galven with Ashe by his side, walked out the door and into a hall. This hall was in the front of Axis and a line of windows was before them, both could see Side 4's Colony 2 and 3 in the distance. "All the Colonists need is a little persuasion...and they will be putty in my hands." Ashe looked perplexed at Galven, however he turned her head towards the two colonies. Ashe watched as Colony 2 and 3 lit up and then exploded, the shockwave rocked Axis slightly, only enough for Ashe and Galven to feel it.

"So this is your plan...blame the explosion on the Earth Federation, making the colonists believe they have been betrayed..." Ashe smiled. "Your a genious Galven."

"Yes I am..." Galven laughed and turned down the hall, Ashe followed behind. "And now the gears of war have begun to turn..."

**-U.C. 0089.09.02-**

_**Laisha, Tibet. Earth Federation Headquarters.**_

Men in blue and white uniforms watched the video again of Colony 2 and 3 of Side 4 exploding. The video ended a third time, and yet the room remained silent. A man in a business style suit took a seat at the head of the table and looked around at the men sitting in the room.

"As you can see...this recent attack on the colonies is a tactic of Zeon." said the man. "And I hate to report, it has worked well. Side's 4,5 and 6 have declared independance from Earth Sphere and have joined the growing New Principality of Zeon...I also have to report that this new Principality over threw the former Republic of Zeon, killing the man we placed in charge of Side 6...I am afraid the rebirth of Zeon has been completed and war is unavoidable." There was an uneasy silence in the room as the man in the business suit glanced around the room.

"Chancellor...if I may..." a man dressed in Federation military attire sat across from the Chancellor.

"Yes Commander Johnson, what do you have in mind?" asked the Chancellor.

"I would like to lead this campaign against Zeon." Johnson opened his eyes and looked at the Chancellor. Johnson was 29 years old and was a commander of a unit within the Earth Federation known as the Midnight Cosmos. "I could have my army mobilized..."

"Absolutley not!" yelled another general to the left of the Chancellor. There was talking amungst the other men in the room as Johnson remained silent.

"Johnson...you have my full permission to use whatever is needed to bring down this revived Zeon..." the Chancellor stood up and the general to his left was about to protest when the Chancellor snapped. "Keep silent! As we have known from the past encounters with Zeon, they do not plan a unified peace! They will do what it takes to rid Earth of the populace...they have already made a formal declaration of war early today, and as we have witnessed during the One Year War, Zeon has the ability to mobilize massive forces within days of its beginnings! My decision is final general...we are at war, question my authority again and I will have you court marshalled!" The general slumped down in his seat as the Chancellor stormed out of the room. The room quickly emptied after the Chancellor left, however Johnson stayed in the room alone. He laughed to himself as he took out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Hello this Commander Johnson..." Johnson was silent for a moment. "Yes...yes...I want him back into my unit ASAP...yes I know of the former sentence and yes the court trial...yes I told you, bring Kenneth to Laisha Space Port within the hour...tell him a battle waits his call and he will not refuse." Johnson closed his cell phone and walked out of the room with a smile on his face, a war was about to begin, he had never felt so alive in such a long time.

An hour later at Laisha Space Port, Kenneth arrived. He stepped out of the taxi and only grabbed his military uniform. Kenneth was a former ace pilot of the Midnight Cosmos, that was until he failed to follow orders and attacked a decoy Zeon stronghold which was filled with civilians from Side 2's Colony 5. He was court marshalled and sentenced to prison. However Johnson holds much power in the courts, and after all Johnson was the one who tried and convicted Kenneth of his war crime.

"Haven't changed a bit." said Johnson from behind as the taxi drove away.

"Neither have you..." said Kenneth glumly. "Still sucking up to your higher ups? Or did you finally grow some..."

"Not now Kenneth...we have more important issues than what I tried you for." said Johnson, scowl growing across his face. Johnson showed Kenneth a few photos of a massive Zeon Army building up at Side's 4,5 and 6. A smile came across Kenneth's face when he saw the possible officers in this army. One was Ashe Cenna, she was the tactician that placed the decoy Zeon base and caused Kenneth much grief during his last year in jail.

"So...Commander...you need my skills?" asked Kenneth, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to see Johnson finally admit he needed help for once. Johnson smirked, he knew Kenneth's trickery.

"No, I need you to train the new recruits." Johnson smiled and walked by Kenneth as his jaw dropped. "Either you come with me or return to your cell...the choice is yours." Kenneth clentched his fists, Johnson won this round, and he followed the commander to the shuttle. Once inside both remained silent as the shuttle rose into space. "Space...an empty void..."

"For now..." said Kenneth breaking his own silence. "Soon to be filled with those bodies of Zeon soldiers..." Johnson nodded more in hope than in agreement, Johnson knew that Zeon would use any tactic to defeat their opponent. He just hoped that Zeon would obey the rules of war and not use harsh tactics to win the war. The shuttle began its approach vector, using some verniers to slow itself down. Kenneth looked out one of the portholes and saw what they were docking with. It was a new state of the art battleship, its long, covered in white and blue paint with the Midnight Cosmos symbol painted on its left and right side. On the back was a Mobile Suit docking bay, the front had two more docking bays for fighters and shuttles, on the top were two long ramps used to launch mobile suits and fighters. This ship was armed with two large ion cannons on the left and right, also four smaller turrets at the bow and stern. The bridge was centered at the top like most ships, however this ship also included the new Battle Bridge which was located in the heart of ship, making it harder for mobile suits to destroy the ships or immobilize them. This battleship was a monster in its self, something the Earth Federation hasn't used since White Base during the One Year War. "Your newly commisioned ship?" Kenneth asked while looking over the hull as they passed by into a docking bay.

"Yes, it's designed after the Argama and White Base, we named it Alexander..." Johnson went quiet again as the shuttle docked, after the docking procedure was complete Johnson and Kenneth exited the shuttle. Inside was something Kenneth has never seen. Two-hundred Core Fighters were docked already, and there had to be at least four-hundred people working in the docking area, making this ship highly efficient to dock and launch.

"Welcome Commander Johnson to the Alexander..." said a young woman, Kenneth immediatly recognized her.

"Laura?" Kenneth's eyes about popped out of his head.

"Yes, I am Johnson's assistant." answered Laura handing Johnson a folder holding information on newly commsioned Mobile Suits. "We have already recieved our first mission and of course he has arrived as well...Callum Orlen...the NewType soldier that transferred from California Base." Johnson nodded along as Laura continued her reports. Kenneth however hated NewTypes, he believed they were the cause of so much death in the previous wars, using their special talents to kill others. It all seemed wrong to him, unfair to other soldiers.

"Captain Kenneth!" yelled Johnson trying to get Kenneth's attention again. "Your to go to the Mobile Suit Bay with Laura and begin training Callum with the new Gundam...it seems we are short handed as well...and you will be piloting a Gundam during battles...looks like you got your wish, I need your talents after all." Johnson kept his emotionless face on the entire time, letting no chance for Kenneth to say something smart. Kenneth sighed, he didn't want to train a NewType for Mobile Suit combat. However he didn't want to be in a cell either, so he complied to his orders and left with Laura to the Mobile Suit Bay.

_**Axis Asteroid Fortress in Side 6 Space**_

The large fortress finally made its way back into Side 6 Space and stopped near the ruins of A Baoa Qu, a former Principality fortress during the One Year War. Galven watched his Zeon fleet approach from Side 6 and a smile formed across his pale face. All was going accourding to plan, he had gained unrivaled support from almost all the Colonies, his Mobile Suit Force was nearly completed and Project Shadow was under way.

"Sir...fleet preperations are nearly complete." reported a young cadet. Galven remained silent for a moment.

"Indeed...thank you...and Hail Zeon." Galven turned and saluted the cadet as he left the room. "Finally my new battle will begin and with the support of the Colonies and the largest Zeon Army ever mobilized...I will be victorious and the Earth Sphere will feel the wraith of Zeon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam...if I did, would I be sitting here in a small house typing on a crappy computer? Didn't think so. However all characters in this story are of my own creation, however thanks to INK for his creative talents: Enforcer, Sentinel, Siren, Shocktrooper, and Grunt are his and must have his permission to use. Thank you for your time and patience, please enjoy the story.

**GUNDAM**

_Blood Chronicles_

By: Death Emperor Daeron

**CHAPTER 2**

-Wraith of Zeon-

**-U.C. 0089.09.10-**

_**Side 1 Space, Near Colony 5**_

"On your six!" yelled Kenneth warning the trainee.

The trainee did as directed and fired off a few shots from the Mobil Suit into a Zaku. Kenneth watched the trainee quickly gain momentum and quickly take out 30 Mobile Suits in the remaining ten minutes of the simulation. A buzzer went off and all the screens cut off and a hatch opened, bright light from the M.S. Training Room poured into the training cockpit. Kenneth squinted his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the new light. From across the room another hatch opens and a blue haired young man steps out and wipes the beads of sweat away from his brow. He was wearing the normal combat suits for space war-fare, made of high density material to protect the pilot from the harshness of space in the situation the Mobile Suit is destroyed and they survive the explosion, to most soldiers this suit was just prolonging the unavoidable, more than 90 of soldiers stranded in space are either killed by lack of oxygen, or floating back into the battlefield and being hit.

"Not bad, huh sir," the trainee said with a smile.

"Not bad," Kenneth said questioningly," So you think your performance out there wasn't too bad, is that?"

The trainee sighed knowing that Kenneth would say something about his ability in combat training today.

"Lieutenant Callum!" yelled Kenneth walking over to Callum, "You still are lagging in close range combat, in order to succeed in combat you need to able to go from long range combat to close range combat flawlessly, one slight hesitation will cost you more than your mobile suit...your life. Remember that and you will strive in combat and become a better pilot, until then your nothing but a sitting duck in space, another corpse to join those already floating in space."

The harsh words of Kenneth sunk deep, yet Callum learned to keep his face emotionless while speaking to Kenneth, sometimes were harder than others.

"DO YOU GET ME," Kenneth snapped.

"Yes Captain Kenneth, sir!" Callum quickly saluted as Kenneth left the trainee to think of his failures on combat training_," Damn fossil…I have the skill, he's just jealous of my abilities."_

_"The kid has skill," _Kenneth thought with a small smirk_," he's good; now let's see if he can improve."_

"_Will Captain Kenneth and Lieutenant Callum report to the bridge...I repeat Kenneth and Callum, report to the bridge._" Laura's voice rang true through the metal halls of the ship.

The two men began their way to the bridge, each thought something good was actually going on, maybe the Midnight Cosmos would be sent into combat, however the two Gundam pilots were in for a rude awakening.

The main operating room was usually filled with fifty men and women to run the ship, however when Kenneth and Callum arrived only Johnson and Laura where present. Laura stood about ten feet from Johnson watching Callum and Kenneth enter. Johnson had his back turned to the two pilots, his arms behind his back and his gaze focused out into the void of space.

"What's the deal?" asked Kenneth.

"There is no 'deal'..." Johnson seemed rather irritated and tense, "Tell me, how is Callum's training coming along?"

"Fine, the kid has some skills...but he is still lacking in close range combat," reported Kenneth. "He need's more than just a simulator..."

"Yeah, I need real combat Commander," Callum said sternly, "If we are to head the attacks on Zeon, why aren't we engaged in battle? Did the Chancellor change his mind and replace our unit with someone he feels is more competent?"

Kenneth noticed the slight flinch in Johnson's stature as Callum stated the possibility of why they haven't been engaged in combat. Kenneth rested a hand on Callum's shoulder to stop Callum from going to far. Laura walked forward and gave both Callum and Kenneth folders labeled Aux Unit., Kenneth knew exactly what had happened.

"Your about half correct Callum," Anger tinged Johnson's voice, "Chancellor Ofnel believes that our squad should a Auxiliary Unit...we would only be called into battle when we are needed. As you can tell, I am not too pleased with there choice...so there was a slight outburst from me at the meeting in Laisha today. Our current orders are to take the Midnight Cosmos unit back onto Earth along with the Alexander...there you will be given a new Commander."

Johnson became silent as he turned to face Kenneth and Callum. Kenneth could see the tension in Johnson's face; apparently, the decision really did not sit well with him.

"I will be commanding a larger fleet in the largest space operation since Operation V in the One Year War...I sense the Chancellor kept my request to allow me to lead the army, yet I am not able to use my own unit..."

"What the hell is all this about?" cursed Kenneth, "Who the hell do they think they are!"

"Kenneth, don't worry," said Laura.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she let it rest, he shrugged it off; Laura recoiled her hand and she stepped back.

"Until then I am still your Commander, inside these folders is information of a new recruit, already trained. He is Ensign Hito from Air Base Cross, he is the son of the Commander down there, he is also a NewType. He will be piloting the remodeled Zeta Gundam."

_"Another NewType,"_ Kenneth thought as he rolled his eyes then said," What's this guy's name again?"

"Hito," Johnson said," he will be join our...I mean this unit, when we arrive at Air Base Cross. Now if you'll open those folders…"

Kenneth and Callum opened their folders and saw what seemed to be the schematics for a Gundam.

"Zeta Gundam I presume," Kenneth said.

"Yes," Johnson said," As you can see this is the original design used by Kamille Bidan during the first war against Neo Zeon."

Johnson quickly went over the minor details, ignoring the weapon systems and armor; this was no longer his unit, so he no longer cared. Johnson then sighed before storming out of the bridge, Kenneth and Callum kept their eyes on him and could see by the way he walked; he was under quite a bit of stress.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to sleep. We leave at 0600 hours, make sure your ready, that is all," Johnson just before entering his room.

As the door closed, Kenneth and Callum heard the door lock; he obviously did not want to be disturbed.

"So what now cap?" asked Callum.

"First of all, never call me that again," Kenneth said sternly, "Secondly, you're going back for more training. You have good skills I'll admit, but you're far from being perfect, even NewTypes are lacking in various areas. Don't make me regret sticking up for you in the bridge."

"Yes sir," Callum said with a sigh, he knew all too well that this was going to be a long day.

**-U.C. 0089.09.11-**

_**Side 1 Space, Near Colony 5**_

Twelve large ships appeared from the darkness of space; in the front of the fleet is a capital ship, Musai Class. The elongated front with a Mobile Suit docking bay and four turrets, the sleek mid section of the ship contained six large plasma turrets on both sides, and finally the larger rear of the ship which housed the bridge and other important facilities. On each of these ship was the familiar Zeon symbol and each ship was painted in green and gold, except the front one, it was mostly red with the gold symbol of Zeon proudly painted on its bow.

"Sir, the Astatroth Fleet has come into position near Side 1, Colony 5," A young Zeon officer continued his report to Galven, "Our spy's information was correct; the Alexander is docked here and will be leaving momentarily."

Galven's lips curled into a devious smile as his brow became tense with numerous battle plans as they ran through his mind.

"Commander Galven? Sir?" the young officer asked curiously.

"Send in our Black Luna Team, our fleet will be here for support, also begin the operation to land on Earth when the Alexander has retreated," Galven with a wicked smile.

The Zeon officer saluted and went off to get the Black Luna Team ready for action. Galven watched his magnificent fleet prime their weapons, the first confrontation, the first time the Earth Sphere will feel the wraith of Zeon.

"Fire a few rounds at the colony, let us give these Federation dogs a wake up call that they won't soon forget," Galven shouted triumphantly.

As on cue the ship let loose the promised Zeonic fury as all twelve battleships launched their barrage of missiles and energy weapons.

Callum and Kenneth continued their training well into the night; as commanding officer to the Gundam pilots, he had to make sure his abilities were up to speed as well as be prepared for what might happen.

"Expect the unexpected," he said, repeating what his old CO repeated to him and his crew so long ago.

"What's that sir," Callum said.

"Nothing," Kenneth said as he slowly began to recall how he ever got mixed up in this whole mess.

He remembered when Zeon launched a gas attack on his former home, Colony 7 at Side 3. Only he and his sister survived and ever since then he vowed revenge on Zeon. He had no idea that he was about to get his chance. Just as the 70th Simulation began several explosions went off and the Colonies sirens echoed into the Alexander.

Laura voice was suddenly booming over the intercom, '_Alert, we are under attack. Code Red...all pilots report to designated areas for launch...I repeat...we are under attack Code Red...this is not a drill..._' The urgency in Laura's voice was great and so was the next series of explosions, '_We have mobile suit forces inbound! All Mobile Suit pilots report to your stations! We are now in Code Black, the Alexander is preparing to engage the enemy..._'

Even thought the situation seemed dire, the news of battle made Kenneth's and Callum's faces light up.

"Looks like you'll finally get to try out your skills in real combat," Kenneth said.

"Y…Yeah," Callum stuttered a bit.

"Hey death isn't all that bad. Keep focused on our objective fight with everything you got and you won't have anything to worry about," Kenneth said.

"Heh...thanks for the rallying speech," Callum glumly said as followed Kenneth to the Mobile Suit Bay.

The situation in the bridge was a scene of pure chaos, the Battle Bridge was incomplete, and this meant they would be a sitting ducks.

"Laura," Johnson said," once the Alexander is engaged in space combat I want you to issue an order to all Mobile Suit forces, the protection of the bridge is their highest priority."

"Yes sir." Laura ran for her station and prepared to issue the final orders.

The Alexander slowly pulled out of the massive docking bay of the colony, as they pulled away the bow of the ship was bombarded by a barrage of missiles. The ship rocked violently before settling down again and moving out into space.

Back in the Mobile Suit bay, Kenneth and Callum finally got to see their Gundams, however they hadn't been painted the Federation colors yet, and remained their steel color. Kenneth's Gundam was known as Gundam Enforcer, this was an unconventional Gundam style, the model was sleek and rounded, not boxy. The eyes were designed like a large visor, giving this Gundam ultimate efficiency in long range combat. Enforcer is equipped with a large shoulder cannon mounted on the right side. This cannon launched missile pods which broke into ten smaller missiles after launch. Also on the left side is a shield that can take most damage from basic Mobil Suit weaponry. The main weapon of Enforcer is an Energy Gatling Gun and of course for close range combat is a Energy Saber.

However Callum's Gundam was the standard block style, yet the head used the Enforcers visor style for the optics. On the right shoulder is a Grenade Launcher with numerous rounds and even energy rounds for later use. The Gundam Sentinel is a mainly close range combat Mobile Suit, so the Saber has been over powered to cut through any material. As an added bonus, the Gundam stores a three round missile launcher in the top side of each arm. This model also carries a shield on its back only used in close range combat though.

"Ready Liuetenant?" asked Kenneth as he climbed into the cockpit of Gundam Enforcer.

"If you're as good as you claim to be and you have been training me...I guess I am," Callum said.

The cockpit of Gundam Sentinel closed shut and both mobile suits prepared for take off. Laura's face appeared in one of their screens.

_"Gundam's Enforcer and Sentinel, your top priority is protection of the bridge,"_ Laura then looked down at her paper work, _"Gundam's Enforcer and Sentinel launch in 5...4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!" _

The catapult system on the Alexander shot both of the Gundam's into space; Kenneth gritted his teeth as he was thrown forward from the force. Callum felt like his eyeballs were being sucked back into his skull.

"Damn," Callum said," they ought to have a simulator for that!"

"Stay sharp Callum, " Kenneth said," Here comes our support."

A large group of GM II's and Galbaldy Beta's soon followed them. The units began to float forward until they reached the battlefield…then the real fun began.

_"To all Mobile Suit pilots, we have Hizack's inbound...prepare to defend the Alexander," _Luara's voice said sternly.

At first there was nothing but blank space, nothing seemed to be there, that was until hundred of laser's came towards the Mobile Suits.

"Evasive maneuvers," Kenneth shouted.

The forces quickly scattered and a few were hit and destroyed immediately. Around 40 Hizack's appeared before the Midnight Cosmos, Kenneth and his forces flew forward.

"All forces on me," Kenneth said," Show these Zeon amateurs the true strength of the Federation!"

Not far from battlefield was its commander, Ashe Cenna. She watched intently as the Federation continued to tear through the Zeon mobile infantry…particularly two mobile suits that did not bear the colors of the Federation.

"Commander, it seems these two Gundam's are more skilled than we...AHH!"

Ashe frowned as her Captain was destroyed and her screen suddenly went blank. With a sigh she slowly began to flip a series of switches on her control console.

"Well it seems these pilots want to face an ace of Zeon...hold still boys, here comes the Harbinger of Death," she said with a wicked smile.

Her large weapon slowly began to move, its thrusters started to charge then Ashe flew off at fantastic speeds into the battlefield.

"Captain Kenneth, it seems the Zeon forces are pulling back...did we win?" asked Callum as his Gundam came to a full stop in space.

Kenneth remained silent, his eyes scanning the screens before him for any signs of movement. He then turned to his right and saw one of the GM's slowly approaching.

"Captain there is nothing out..."

Even before the warning signal went off twenty GM II's were blown away by a large beam weapon.

"What the," Kenneth said as he looked back toward his main screen.

Suddenly, two large claws came out of the darkness and grabbed two Galbaldy Beta's firing plasma beams into their suits, completely destroying them. The monster that just wiped out half the Midnight Cosmos emerged from the darkness of space. Callum's eyes went as wide as saucer plates when he saw what they were up against.

"What the hell…what kind of Mobile Suit is that," Callum said.

"Neue Ziel..." murmured Kenneth, "That is no Mobile Suit, Callum... it's a Mobile Armor!"

Kenneth took note of the symbol painted on the monstrous mobile armor and smirked.

"Ah, an ace pilot..." Kenneth grinned," Seems like Zeon was kind enough to send us one of their top pilots, an action they will soon regret!"

"I'm on it," Callum shouted as he charged forward.

"Callum wait," Kenneth shouted.

"Fool..." said the pilot of the Neue Ziel as the wire guided claws grabbed the Gundam Sentinel and threw him into Gundam Enforcer, "I am Commander Ashe Cenna...also known as the Harbinger of Death...die Federation scum!"

The mobile armor took off and began to shower the two Gundam's with lasers from the clawed weapon. She also didn't hesitate to fire off a few rounds of missiles at them. As Kenneth and Callum managed to dodge most of her attacks, the Captain realized she was no NewType, but exceptionally skilled.

"Callum, go in close range! This is a mobile armor, they are designed for long range combat!" Kenneth fired off his chain gun only to realize this Neue Ziel had an I-Field, deflecting any type of beam weapons, "Shit...if this is a new type...that means...oh hell...Callum pull back!"

However it was too late, as Callum drew the Saber he lashed out at Neue Ziel, only to find his saber was met with the mobile armors own saber.

"Expecting something else?" questioned Ashe, never breaking her gaze away from the Gundam now trapped, "Let's test the fire power of this mobile armor...shall we?"

Ashe reached forward and flicked a few switches, and the mobile armor revealed a large cannon at the mid section. The buzzing sound of the armors power core could be heard through the headsets.

"Shit!" cursed Callum as he disengaged the enemy and flew away just as the blast was fired.

The beam barely missed Callum and the Alexander, yet it seemed the intended target was the Colony. The beam hit the colony head on, the glass cylinder broke away and the colony began to implode.

"Oh no," Kenneth said with wide eyes.

This wasn't the end of the onslaught however, soon the Hizack's returned, the 40 from before had returned with a large number of reinforcements. Kenneth looked at the forces and estimated that there had to be at least 200 hundred waiting for them.

"Callum, Kenneth, pull back to the Alexander...this battle is lost," Johnson's voice rang clear into the two Gundam's.

"I don't plan on retreating, I ain't no coward," Callum shouted.

"You'll do as your ordered Lieutenant," Kenneth snapped," Now fall back!"

Callum reluctantly complied and followed Kenneth back to the landing bay for mobile suits. The Alexander pulled away as the massive Zeon army approached, taking out the remaining Colonies of Side 1.

Kenneth and Callum stormed into the bridge, yet it was silent as they came in. Laura pointed to main screen and both pilots saw Galven making a speech, in the background there was the video of Side 1 being completely destroyed. The video made it look like the Alexander was responsible for the destruction of the entire set of colonies.

"My people of space! The atrocities of the Earth Federation can not go on! Join me as the new Zeon rises to power and we will liberate ourselves from the beasts of Earth and build our own utopia in space! HAIL ZEON!" Galven threw his fist into the air and the crowd before his the same and chanted: Hail Zeon, over and over again. When the video ended a transmission was received from an unknown location.

"Commander, we have an incoming message...shall I patch it through?" asked a Federation officer.

"On screen" Johnson answered in a disgruntled voice, his posture was contorted in the commander's chair.

Kenneth was about to say something to Johnson when the symbol of Zeon appeared on the screen. A female figure appeared on the screen and Kenneth immediately knew who it was.

"Good day to you...I am Commander Ashe Cenna...this is a warning to you Commander Johnson, stay out of our way or you will incur our wrath. We will kill anyone who tries to stop us even the colonists if we must. Consider this you're first and last warning...oh and Captain Kenneth, I will have your head in battle next time," Commander Ashe said with a wink before ending the transmission.

"Bitch," Kenneth said under his breath and he clenched his fists tightly.

The screen went black and the tension in the room only built up more. Johnson shifted in his chair; this news wasn't easy for him to bear. After sighing deeply Johnson got up from his chair and went into the observation room behind the bridge, Kenneth and Callum followed behind. Once inside, the door shut and locked behind them, Kenneth threw his helmet down onto the table in the middle of the room with enough force to crack the visor. Callum took a seat to the far right as Johnson took his standing position by the window.

"Who the hell do these bastard think they are! Destroying an entire colony just to make the Federation look bad?" Kenneth slammed his fist into the wall of the ship, cracking open the skin on his knuckles in the process.

Kenneth looked down at his hand and saw the blood begin to flow downward, he simply ignored the pain, nothing could compare with the anger he felt towards the Zeon now.

"Your right Kenneth, they did that to make us look bad," Johnson turned to face Kenneth and Callum, his back leaning on the glass behind him, "I am not going to take their warning lightly, when we reach Earth we will request to engage the Zeon forces directly, no more running and hiding for the Midnight Cosmos."

"Wait, I thought you were going to be promoted to General and take control of a larger force?" questioned Callum, his face slightly contorted with questions.

Johnson smiled and turned back towards the window. Somehow the decision he made earlier this morning helped him ease his own tension.

"I turned it down...I refuse to leave the unit I put together years ago," Johnson turned back to the two pilots, "Looks like your stuck with me until I die."

Kenneth smirked and said," Just like old times huh?"

Johnson laughed until Laura's voice came over the intercom system.

"Commander Johnson, we are about to enter Earth's atmosphere, please take precautions and move towards the designated areas to the entry procedure," There was a click as the intercom went off.

The tension in the observation deck seemed to lessen as the fact that Johnson was staying after all. Johnson smiled as he looked toward Kenneth then frowned when he saw Kenneth's injury.

"For heaven's sakes Kenneth! Go and get that cleaned up you bleeding all over my damned clean floor!" Johnson said.

Kenneth just stared at Johnson blankly for a moment before he finally complied.

"You know Johnson sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass," stated Kenneth as he stepped out of the observation deck.

"I guess that must be a mutual feeling between you two?" added Callum, breaking the tension a little more.

"Callum...go and train..." said Johnson shaking his head.

Callum complied and left the Commander alone on the observation deck, staring out into space.

"Soon my friends...soon...the battle you crave and the revenge you desire will be gained very soon," Johnson sat down in one of the chairs and allowed his mind to wonder as they began their decent onto Earth.


End file.
